


I Told You I Had a Bad Feeling About This

by JayKay (McKay)



Category: Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-15
Updated: 2017-05-15
Packaged: 2018-11-01 06:12:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10915956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/McKay/pseuds/JayKay
Summary: Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan have a serious discussion under adverse circumstances.





	I Told You I Had a Bad Feeling About This

**Author's Note:**

> Written in 1999.

Obi-Wan: "I _told_ you I had a bad feeling about this."

Qui-Gon: "Indeed you did." 

[pause] 

Obi-Wan: "That's it? That's all you can say? We're going to be trapped here for who know how long, and all you can say is 'indeed you did'?" 

Qui-Gon: "Would saying more change the situation? The supporting walls are stable, the roof has collapsed as much as it's going to, neither of us are injured, and we have our supplies. It could be worse." 

Obi-Wan: "It could also be better. You could've listened to me before we even walked into the building." 

Qui-Gon: "I sensed nothing. The earthquake struck without warning. No one knew what was going to happen." 

Obi-Wan. " _I_ did. I knew something was going to go wrong. I just didn't know exactly what." 

Qui-Gon: "Well, now we do." 

[pause] 

Obi-Wan: "Are you going to get a lamp, or are we just going to sit here in the dark til we're rescued?" 

Qui-Gon: "The lamps are in _your_ pack, my Padawan." 

Obi-Wan: "...oh...Hang on...All right, there. That's better." 

Qui-Gon: "Yes, now I can _see_ you glaring at me rather than just feeling it." 

Obi-Wan: "I'm sorry, Master, but I do feel this whole situation could have been avoided if you'd paid heed to me for once." [pause, frustrated sigh] "I don't know why I bother to say anything at all. You don't listen. I can't reach you. Even now, you're just sitting there, watching me. You're like--like a mountain, all silent and remote." 

Qui-Gon: "And you, my Padawan, are like the wind, blustering around in a whirl of energy and activity. But the wind erodes away the stones from the mountain, and the mountain redirects the course of the wind. Thus both are changed by the meeting." 

Obi-Wan: "So...you're saying you've changed because of me?" 

Qui-Gon: "In certain ways." 

Obi-Wan: "Then why don't you ever listen when I tell you I've sensed something?" 

Qui-Gon: "Apparently I haven't changed that much." [pause] "Forgive me, Obi-Wan, don't glare. I'm not mocking you, I promise. However, you must remember that our talents lie in different areas. The ways of the unifying Force are as difficult for me to grasp as the ways of the living Force are for you." 

Obi-Wan: "But you could at least _try_ , Master. You don't realize..." 

Qui-Gon: "Realize what?" 

Obi-Wan: "You don't realize how difficult it is for me. You always seem so calm, so in control, and I wish I could be like that. I feel as if I'm--not as good somehow because I have this restlessness inside me. I don't know what it is or where it's coming from, but it's there, and it's keeping me from being what you are." 

Qui-Gon: "You will never be what I am, Obi-Wan. Only I will be what I am. You can only be what you are. The restlessness you feel...I have sensed it in you, but it is not destructive, merely the normal enthusiasm of youth. Most people feel a certain longing at your age. They look to the future and wonder what lies ahead for them, they yearn to know what fate has in store. Seldom are they content with living in the here and now since here and now seems so stale and boring." 

Obi-Wan: "Well--yes. That's it exactly. How did you know?" 

Qui-Gon: "I have not always been what I am." 

Obi-Wan: "...oh..." 

[pause] 

Obi-Wan: "I wonder if we could use our lightsabers to melt a hole and get out..." 

Qui-Gon: "Inadvisable. We don't know what sort of damage has been done to the rest of the building. We may end up bringing the roof down on our heads. It's best if we wait. They will search for survivors." 

Obi-Wan: "And meanwhile what do we do? Are you just going to meditate the whole time or something?" 

Qui-Gon: "What would you like me to do? Juggle?" 

Obi-Wan: "Actually--" 

Qui-Gon: "Don't even think about it."   



End file.
